


Holding You Down Under

by khorybannefin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Blades (Supernatural), Blade kink, F/M, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:20:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25059166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khorybannefin/pseuds/khorybannefin
Summary: The angelic reader decides to explore intimacywith Sam after a hunt to "burn off steam".
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Holding You Down Under

Holding You Down Under

Pairing: Reader + Sam

Author: khorybannefin

Author Gender: Female

Reader Gender: Female

Word Count: 2416

Summary: (Request) Some kinky Sam smut, with Australia and angel blades worked in somewhere. (Not the exact words, but that’s the gist. Hope you like it anon!)

Warnings: Smut, angel blade kink

Forces divided are never as strong. You understood the plan. Kills two birds with one stone. It made sense logically, but even so, something about it grated at the tactical part of your mind. But Castiel was the General in this War against Metatron. You would follow him to the end of the world. He’d asked you to go with Sam Winchester as he and Dean took out their target. You’d never think of refusing, honored that he’d ask you to help his chosen human friends.

And Sam was an incredible warrior. You took the time to watch him as he fought, noting the practiced ease with which he weilded an angel blade against your traitorous brethren. His mind in these moments was empty and clear. No hate, no planning, just a calm in which his body moved almost on instinct. Such a change from his usual focus. Sam seemed so sweet, but always his thoughts were a jumble of what-ifs, half-formed plans, worries, and every other little bit that made up a humans life. So much care for others in this man, and none left for himself. He was so achingly lonely. It was more than a little distracting, to your vessel and hence to you as well.

The fight was over very quickly. These sadly deluded soldiers were not prepared for the skill and speed of the two of them, working in concert. Silver blades flashed in the dimness, and the screaming glow of angel Grace burning out, never to be replenished. You begged your Fathers forgiveness for every single one. You mourned each of them. You’d blown through the whole building in less than three minutes. It left you and Sam both breathing hard. He was clearly very tense still, his hand tight on the blade, still searching for targets. You could feel the racing rush of adrenaline through your vessel as well. It was actually more than a little frustrating to have so much energy and no more outlet for it.

“Sam,” you spoke softly, the heavy Australian accent of your vessel making his name sound almost musical. “I believe our mission has been completed.”

“Yeah,” he said, distracted, still looking around. He seemed to force himself to relax. He sighed heavily and ran his hand through his hair, trying and failing to brush it out of his face. “Yeah, I guess we’re done. Damn it. I really thought there’d be more to it than this.”

He straightened to his full height, which was impressive. You watched the play of muscles under his shirt as he rolled his shoulders back. He strode purposefully to the nearest dead vessel and bent to clean the blood off of his blade. His actions were mesmerizing. As he stood and turned he caught you staring. He cocked his head to one side, confused, but then realized what you had been doing. He smiled, flashing dimples at the floor, but didn’t say anything. You felt blood infuse the face of your vessel for no particular reason.

You both returned to the motel at which you had lodged. Sam then called to inform his brother of your success, even though you had already told Castiel the very same thing over what the three of them referred to as “angel radio”. Sam decided to bathe. You simply got rid of the filth covering you. No need to waste water. When he exited the bathroom you watched as he dried his hair, a pair of black lounge pants slung very low on his hips. His musculature was even more enticing to watch without the clothing obscuring it. He was remarkably attractive for a human. Your vessel agreed very much, heat rushing through you. Sam flipped his hair back, catching you staring again, but noticing that this time your breathing was elevated without the excuse of the fight.

“You keep looking at me. What is it?” He was smiling crookedly, his eyes sparkling when he asked. You felt no need to prevaricate.

“I find you very attractive. I find myself responding to you quite physically.” Your accent was getting thicker as you became aroused. Sam had already told you how much he enjoyed the way you spoke, so you didn’t try to correct it. Your confessions of attraction cause him to raise his brows. It seemed he hadn’t expected such blunt honesty. But now that you had told him you watched as his eyes gathered in your appearance as well. You could see that he was responding to you as you were to him.

“Well,” he said, his voice gone soft and deep. “I find you very attractive as well. In fact, I’m still kind of wound up from the fight. I’d like to burn off some energy. Interested?”

You took a moment. He was suggesting sex. You found that you were not at all opposed to this action. In fact, a shot of desire ran straight through your middle, making you gasp. You swallowed, your mouth gone inexplicably dry. You lusted after this man, in a very carnal way. You looked at him again, and could not help imagining the feel of his skin under your hands, the gentle but solid strength of him as he caressed you. You saw similar thoughts in his head, though rougher and slightly more violent. That too was erotic in a very visceral way. You looked up into his hazel eyes, which had grown dark in contemplation. You knew your own were showing entirely too much pupil, your breath coming short.

“I am very interested.”

Two strides and he was in front of you. He took your face between his palms and began kissing you. He tested you with little brushes of his lips, little nips of teeth. It was pleasant, but it was not what you wanted. You wanted what you saw in his mind, an aggressive ownership of a kiss. You threw your arms around him and pressed yourself close, pushing your mouth firmly into his, feeding at his lips, inviting him to do as he willed. He took over with a small sound that was almost a growl, but you couldn’t be certain. You were lost as he dominated you, his tongue diving between your lips and mastering you with scarcely any effort.

Your hands fulfilled their dream of touching him. He was hot enough to be feverish. He smelled of soap and underneath a distinct maleness that reacted instantly with your hormones. Your fingertips traced the muscles of his chest and back. As your hands travelled down his body his mouth trailed down your throat. He bit you at the base, where your neck met your collarbone. You hissed in pleasure, scratching your nails along his lower back at the edge of his waistband. There was no mistaking the growl this time.

His mouth moved back up to claim yours as he made quick work of your clothing. He knelt in front of you then, still unbelievably tall, even on his knees. He worshipped your breasts with mouth and hands, drawing needy sounds from you. He kissed his way down your stomach, enjoying the way the muscles in your abdomen fluttered at his touch. He looked up at you, dark eyes wicked. He watched your face as he flicked his tongue between your legs, catching your swollen clit by surprised. Your legs jerked and you gasped at the sharp pleasure. He grinned, supporting you in case you should fall.

He stood then, cupping your ass his large hands. Lifting you from the floor he turned, laying you out on the bed and following you up, claiming your mouth again with his, demanding. You could feel the heat of him through his pants, and your hips rolled, grinding up against him. He broke the kiss with a groan, the smile showing his dimples.

“Needy, aren’t you,” he commented breathlessly.

“As are you,” you responded, your breath equally short. “I want you, Sam. Very badly.”

“Good. I’d hate to be the only one wanting.”

He kissed his way down your body again until he settled between your legs. You gasped as his tongue dove between, parting you and rubbing a firm circle around your most sensitive part. You arched against the bed, moaning. His lips and tongue worked against you, and you found yourself becoming more and more desperate for his body to complete you. The his fingers found their way inside you and you writhed, pleading. It was good, so good, but you wanted to be filled. The next sensation surprised you.

Something cold brushed between your nether lips, gathering your wetness. You looked down to find Sam watching you as he moved the pommel of an angel blade over you. You were shocked, but for some reason this action aroused you even further than you had been, if that was even possible.

“W-what are you doing,” you gasped, as he circled your clit with the metal, feeling it growing warm with your body heat and slick with your desire.

“I wanted to make sure you were ready for me. This seemed a good way to test.”

You couldn’t speak as he slid the pommel inside you. You could feel yourself clenching around it. He pushed it further, working it in you like an obscene phallic substitute. You moaned as he tilted it to stroke against a particularly sensitive place inside you. A heaviness was building and you knew it would crest if he did not stop.

“Please, Sam,” you begged. “No more games. I need to feel you.”

The young Winchester smiled at the request. Carefully he removed the blade handle from you, holding your gaze as he twirled his tongue around the pommel, taking in your essence. The heat rose in you. You sat up, one hand going to the back of his neck, pulling him in to kiss you. The other hand took hold of his length, squeezing and stroking him through the thin fabric of the pants he wore. He groaned into your mouth, his hips pushing forward into your grasp.

You grabbed his waistband and removed the interfering garment. His erection bare to your eyes and hands now you wasted no time in shoving him onto his back on the bed. No words as you explored the texture of this skin. You sucked and bit the tender skin at his hips, your mouth teasing it’s way towards his hardness, loving how he twitched and moved under your ministrations. As your mouth took in his throbbing length he swore softly, hips lifting upwards, inviting you to take more. This you did, laving every inch with your tongue, sucking up and down his hardness, swirling the top at every stroke. He knotted your hair in his hands, pulling you roughly off of him as he swore again.

“You. Up. Now.” He growled, pulling you up his body, until your legs parted around his hips. You slid yourself up the hot length of him, feeling him moving against your clit as you found your entrance with his head. His hands were on your hips and he pulled, drawing you down onto his cock slowly. Your head rolled back at the sensation, finally, of the thick hot length of him filling you. He was praying softly as the curve of your ass met his hips. You rotated your hips in a circle, with him buried deep, finding that sensitive spot. He cursed at the motion, fingers digging into your hips hard enough to bruise.

“Move,” he commanded, lifting you up.

“Yes.” A simple response, but laced with need.

The two of you began moving together, and soon you were both sheened with sweat, the sound of flesh against flesh filling the room, along with gasps and moans of pleasure. You rode him, your speed increasing as that heavy pressure built deep inside, gradually coming close to its breaking point.

“Sam!” You gasped, feeling him growing impossibly hard inside, his hips driving upward frantically.

“Now!” He groaned. Your body arched backwards, something near a scream leaving you as that heat burst inside you, washing you in an ecstasy you’d never dreamed existed. At the same moment Sam pulled you down hard, burying himself deep and rocking you against him, the heat of his own release spilling in scalding bursts. You took everything he offered, stopping only when you were both quivering from overload. Moving off of him was nearly painful. You found yourself still wanting him inside, though straddling him had become uncomfortable. He pulled you close and brushed a damp strand of hair from your face.

“Thank you,” he said simply.

“For what?” You were genuinely confused.

“For being with me,” he said, smiling softly.

His body was more relaxed than you’d ever seen it, and for once he didn’t have that little pucker of worry between his eyes. You realized that being with you, being together, was more important for him than simply “burning off energy”. This intimacy had forged a sort of bond between you. It had been a very long time since he’d felt connected to anyone, and inside there was such fear associated with it. You knew that this human had become very special, important to you. You would come if he called you, if he needed you. You would protect him. It was as though somehow you had adopted him. He was as important as family, though the feeling wasn’t quite the same.

“I will be with you whenever you wish.” You told him, your eyes open and honest as you looked at him. “You are important to me, Sam.” He kissed you softly.

“Good,” he smiled. You held him as he slept, knowing that your world had forever changed. You weren’t sure if that was a good thing or not. You decided it didn’t matter. This world had Sam Winchester in it, and you would move earth and Heaven to protect this one man.

Finally you understood Castiel, and pitied him as well. How does an angel love a human? It would all end in heartbreak, but when the time came you and your brother could hold each other in your misery, grieving this impossible love.


End file.
